Más
"Mas" is the fifth episode of the third season of Breaking Bad. Summary In a flashback to the pilot episode, Walt (sporting a full head of hair) hands Jesse $7,000 to purchase an RV. Instead, Jesse heads to a strip club with Skinny Pete and Combo and spends the cash on lap dances and champagne. Come morning, only $1,400 remains, but Combo, in what he describes as "a no paperwork-type deal," supplies Jesse with a white and brown RV for just that price. Back in the present, Skyler basks in the luxury of Ted's heated bathroom floor. Ted offers to let her keep a few things at his place. That evening, Walt huddles in Holly's closet, talking on the phone with Jesse. Walt denies dealing with Gus behind Jesse's back. "My meth, my money!" screams Jesse. At a campground, Hank ignores Gomez's suggestion to wait for a warrant before searching an RV. Hank scales the vehicle and peers through its roof vent, startling an older couple playing cards in their underwear. After mollifying the couple, Hank suggests following up a few more leads, but Gomez says that he can't: He's leaving for El Paso. Hank returns home to shower. Marie urges him to share his feelings about Gomez taking the promotion Hank was offered. "After what happened last time it would make perfect sense for you to not want to go back," Marie says. "Mexico doesn't have a damn thing to do with it!" Hank shouts, explaining that he's only staying in Albuquerque to pursue important leads in his Heisenberg investigation. At Los Pollos, Walt chides Gus for pretending to collaborate with Jesse to get Walt cooking again, and dismisses Jesse's meth as mediocre. "The chemistry must be respected," Walt declares. Gus apologizes for being "so transparent," and invites Walt to take a drive with him. He has something he wants to show Walt. Skyler, parked outside Ted's house, receives a call from Marie who is worried about Hank. "It's like something's eating him away from inside," Marie says about Hank. "Facing death, it changes a person," Marie adds, "I guess you've noticed a change in Walt." Gus drives Walt to an industrial laundry facility, where a huge washing machine conceals the entrance to a state-of-the-art superlab. "Your new lab," says Gus. Explaining that the facility receives large chemical shipments and boasts an excellent filtration system, Gus tells Walt no suspicions will be raised. Although very impressed, Walt declines Gus's offer, saying that he's already made too many bad decisions. If his decisions were made for his family's welfare, Gus counters, they were not bad. "A man provides," Gus says. "And he does it even when he's not appreciated, or respected, or even loved." Skyler stands in Tedís bathroom, fixing her make up post-tryst. Ted suggests they head out for some Thai food, but she declines his invitation. Suddenly aware of and uncomfortable with the luxurious surroundings, she looks down at the warm floor, grabs a towel and stands on it. Later that night at the White home, Skyler moves to comfort a fussy Holly. She notices Walt looking at their daughter. "You wanna take her?" Skyler asks. Walt smiles as he holds Holly. The next day at the DEA, Hank's final RV lead hits a dead end. He asks his secretary Janice to check again with the DMV to see if any RVs were overlooked during their first search. At the farewell party for Gomez, Hank banters with his partner, then turns serious and hands him a statuette of Jesus Malverde, the patron saint of drug dealers. "Know your enemy and all," says Hank, echoing Vanco, one of the agents ambushed in Mexico. Janice tells Hank that the DMV found an additional RV. Its registration wasn't renewed, but the vehicle was never reported as non-operational, destroyed or stolen. At home, Skyler notices Walt's black duffel bag in Holly's closet, opens it, and stares at the pile of cash inside. Skyler meets with her lawyer, confessing her recent affair with Ted and the duffel bag full of cash. "Are you asking my permission to spend this money?" the lawyer asks. "If your husband won't leave, then you go. You are now an accessory after the fact." When Skyler returns home, the money has vanished from Holly's room, as have Walt's belongings. In Holly's crib, Skyler finds the signed divorce papers. Meanwhile, Saul, in his office, attempts to calm an agitated Jesse. When Walt arrives, Saul offers him ten percent of Jesse's future meth profits as a goodwill gesture, and asks that Walt turn over the money from Jesse's deal with Gus. Walt hands Jesse the cash. "That is the last money you'll ever earn in this business," Walt tells Jesse, adding that Gus was only using Jesse to get to Walt. "I'm in, you're out," Walt taunts. Saul jumps up to negotiate a fee for laundering the $3 million Walt will earn from Gus. "You're my lawyer, not his!" Jesse screams. "Thatís the way of the world, kid. Go with the winner," Saul replies. Jesse storms out of Saulís office and smashes Walt's windshield with a chunk of concrete. Hank visits the house the RV is registered to and asks its former owner, Mrs. Ortega, why she never reported it stolen. She wanted to spare her son Christian from being arrested for the theft, she explains. "Was his nickname Combo?" Hank asks. In Combo's bedroom, Hank spots a photograph of Combo and Jesse, taken the night Jesse blew Walt's money at the strip club. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Frings * Jonathan Banks as Mike Guest Stars * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Julie Dretzin as Pamela * Carole Gutierrez as Mrs. Ortega * Charles Baker as Skinny Pete * Rodney Rush as Combo * Mary Sue Evans as Janice * Amanda Schofield as Waitress * Erin Elliott as Stripper #1 * Portia Cline as Stripper #2 * Micheal McCormick as Pa Kettie * Kathy Rose Center as Ma Kettie Trivia Featured Music Category:Season 3 episodes